The UNC Lineberger Comprehensive Cancer Center seeks renewal of its R25 Cancer Control Education Program (CCEP) through a first-time submission as an R25T program. A decade ago, the CCEP was one of the 10 original R25 cancer prevention and control training programs funded by the NCI (Education Programs in Cancer Prevention and Control, CA-91-20). The UNC Lineberger now seeks five additional years of support for program that trains five pre- and three postdoctoral fellows yearly for careers in cancer prevention and control that emphasizes multidisciplinary and collaborative research, with an emphasis on disparities. Led by Dr. Jo Anne Earp (Director), Dr. Michael O'Malley (Co-Director) and an interdisciplinary Training Advisory Committee, the CCEP provides training to a variety of fellows, including physicians, nurses, and doctorates in relevant disciplines. The program has six objectives: 1) understand the fundamental issues in cancer prevention and control; 2) master a specific content area; 3) develop collaborative capability by learning the basic tenets and vocabulary of complementary content areas; 4) become competent in research methods; 5) gain mentored research experience under the guidance of a multidisciplinary team of mentors; and 6) develop professional skills (grant writing, presentations, publications). The flexible training, which is tailored to suit each fellow's needs, includes two basic elements: 1) a specialized and unique core curriculum that includes coursework, a journal club, special seminars/other activities, plus training in the responsible conduct of research; and 2) hands-on research experience directed by teams of experienced faculty mentors. Training lasts from two to three years, depending on progress and need. Stipends and research and development support are designed to make the fellowships the most desirable and competitive at UNC-CH. The outstanding research environment at the UNC Lineberger features: well-funded and nationally recognized programs in Cancer Prevention and Control and Cancer Epidemiology, close collaborations with the nationally recognized UNC School of Public Health (as well as the Schools of Medicine, Nursing, Arts and Sciences, and others), and outstanding core facilities. Over the past ten years, the CCEP has had outstanding success in training cancer prevention and control researchers. Among the 16 postdoctoral fellows, 14 have completed their CCEP fellowships. Of those, six have tenure-track faculty positions, three have faculty/research positions, four have research positions, and one has a teaching position. Of the 24 predoctoral fellows, 17 have finished the program and 10 have graduated. Of the 10 graduates, four have faculty positions, five have research positions (two at NCI), and one has an administrative position with the American Cancer Society. Of the seven who have completed the Program but have not yet graduated, three will defend in 2001-2002, and the other four are either writing or defending their proposals.